


Vigilante Life

by forever122



Series: Waynes & Batfamily MeTube Channels [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Book Bucket Challenge, Brotps, Gen, In a way, Interactive, Neither will anyone else, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform, Pranks, Reading Your Comments, Swearing Warning 'cause Red Hood will not be silenced, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever122/pseuds/forever122
Summary: Wait, what's this? Dick Grayson has sent a public challenge to the infamous Red Hood? The Batfamily now have a MeTube channel. Chapters will probably start out short.Recommended:Batman & Nightwing Ice Bucket ChallengeThumbnail: Batman is standing on screen in all his dark glory, standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest with a scowl. Nightwing stands next to him, suit hugging him like a second skin, hands on his hips with a bright smile on his masked face.Companion piece to WaynesIRL. May want to read that as well, as these stories are happening at the same time.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Waynes & Batfamily MeTube Channels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586272
Comments: 59
Kudos: 297





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just starting to write for this fandom. This is kind of a character study for me so I make sure I have their characters right for future stories.
> 
> ALSO! Go check out the Red Hood Fan Series on YouTube! The plot is great and the fight scenes are amazing!
> 
> Their YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg

Jason's cell phone dings just as he's putting his gear away from a long patrol. He throws on a t-shirt and some sweats before snatching the phone off the bedside table where it had been charging. Using his fingerprint to get in, he sees his has a notification from the Gotham Gazette's online paper. He lets out a snort as he sits down on his bed, about to swipe the push notification away until the headline catches his eye.

"'The Real Waynes', huh?" he clicks on the notification and he falls back into his bed, letting the mattress ease away the pain in his back as his legs hung off the bed. Jason reads through the article, sun slowly starting to rise behind his blinds. He lets out snide remarks and chuckles to himself as he makes his way through the article, that is until he gets to the part where he is mentioned. He sits up and quickly makes his way to the computer he has set up in what is supposed to be a living room. He plops down on the old couch and opens the laptop sitting on the coffee table, which is really just a large crate. Jason navigates his way to MeTube and types in the search bar, "WaynesIRL". There's already a bunch of news clips about the new channel, a few MeTubers even reacting to the video, but the the one video he is looking for sits right at the top, the original video. He makes the video full screen and presses play before sitting back into the couch, letting it envelope him slightly as he brings his right leg over his left leg and crosses his arms across his chest. At the end of the video, Jason just sits for a minute or so on the couch. Suddenly, he lets out a loud laugh.

"You wanna play, Dickie? Well, let's play." Jason says to himself. He reaches for his phone on the "coffee table" and presses his speed dial one on the phone.

"Hey, Roy. I need your help with somethin'."


	2. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge Accepted
> 
> Thumbnail: The Red Hood staring down the camera, arms crossed over his chest.
> 
> November 27, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should really go check out the Red Hood Fan Series on YouTube! Plot is great and fight scenes remarkable! Includes Red Robin and Robin too!
> 
> Their YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg

A man is standing in front of a brick wall, arms crossed over his chest and feet shoulder length apart. He wears a black t-shirt with the symbol of the Red Hood on it and some grey sweats. The signature helmet is on his head.

"You think I wouldn't accept a challenge for a good cause, Dick Grayson?" the distorted voice of Red Hood is heard, followed by a dark chuckle.

"Well, challenged accepted." Water and ice suddenly rain down on the man from above.

"I have donated seven thousand dollars to the ALS Association. I ain't showin' ya any of my information, but it's done. I nominate Arsenal, Starfire, and Nightwing for the ALSA Ice Bucket Challenge." The Red Hood stalks closer to the camera. When he's close enough, he covers the entire field of vision with his helmet.

"You better be prepared to accept a challenge of my own, Dick Grayson."

The screen goes black.


	3. Book Bucket Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book Bucket Challenge
> 
> Thumbnail: Red Hood carrying a large tub of books with children gathered around him, reaching out arms and jumping.
> 
> November 29, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Any of you ever heard of The Red Hood Fan-series? No? They're this awesome group of batfamily fans and actors on YouTube that are creating an amazing film series based around Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin! The PLOT IS AMAZING, and the ACTION SCENES ARE AMAZINGLY COORDINATED. They're main focus is on the BATFAMILY BEING A FAMILY. You should really check them out! They are currently trying to make a Season 3 NEED THE FANS' HELP TO MAKE IT A REALITY! They have a Kick starter set up and you get AWESOME MERCH for donating. They also give away other things when certain milestones are reached, such as RED HOOD ACTION FIGURES, AWESOME POSTERS, POP! FIGURES, and more! Donating JUST $5 gets your NAME IN THE CREDITS of every episode in Season 3! When you donate, you're entered to win even more cool prizes from them, doesn't matter how much you donate just so long as you've donated. Every little bit helps! Even if you can't donate to their Kick Starter, go check them out and spread the word about them! The Red Hood Fan-series is truly something you'll want to check out. You won't regret it! PLUS, if you donate before January 3rd, 2020, and we reach the short-term goal of $15,000, you will be entered for a chance to win a FULL-SIZED RED HOOD HELMET, a RED HOOD ACTION FIGURE, and MANY OTHER FUN PRIZES!!!
> 
> Here's their YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> A recent article on them too: https://www.tvovermind.com/the-red-hood-fan-series-season-3-allows-fans-to-help-out-on-kickstarter/
> 
> THEIR KICK STARTER: https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/cd828/red-hood-the-fan-series-season-3

“The Book Bucket Challenge.” comes the modified voice of Red Hood, standing in front of the same brick wall, arms crossed over his chest and feet shoulder length apart. This time though, there are two large tubs of books in front of the vigilante.

“The Book Bucket Challenge was inspired by the Ice Bucket Challenge.  The Book Bucket Challenge created by One Library Per Village, an NGO based in Kerala, a state on the southwestern Malabar Coast of India, working towards promoting Digital Literacy in villages. The Book Bucket Challenge spread to other nations besides India, like Canada, Vietnam, and Bangladesh, but never really made it to the United States.”

“It is mostly an online challenge  where people share the names of ten books that inspired them on their social networking pages, or donate books and share photos of these actions with friends on social networking sites. Now, if you couldn’t tell, I’m not much of a social networking guy.”

“Or a social guy in general.” snorts someone off screen.

“Shut it, Arsenal. Anyway, since I don’t do social media, and I like the idea of a challenge that  highlights water scarcity along with creating awareness of how important literacy is and the worth of reading books, we’re doin’ this here.”

* * *

The screen shows the close up image of two large tubs nearly overflowing with books on the ground.

“How the hell did you get these here with just your bike?” comes Arsenal’s voice before the image flies up to a too close close-up of Red Hood’s helmet. The image quickly zooms out so Red Hood’s entire helmet and shoulders are seen staring at the camera.

“Magic.” is the deadpan reply.

“Fine. Keep your secrets to yourself, it’s not like I needed them anyway.” Arsenal replies.

“Put the camera down and help me carry these.”

* * *

Red Hood is now standing in front of a set of inside doors.

“Ready?” Red Hood asks, arms full of a tub of books.

“Ready,” Arsenal replies, a thumbs up appearing in front of the screen. The camera follows as Red Hood nudges open one side of a set of double doors with his hip. They enter a somewhat well lit room full of mostly creams. Only a few steps in, he has children of all ages rushing at him from all sides, all their faces blurred out. Calls of “Hood,” and, “Mr. Hood” can be heard as the mass crowds him. Around the edges of the room are various couches and chairs, older people occupying them or standing, their faces also blurred out.

“Back it up kiddos, or else I can’t get in.” comes Hood’s voice. The jumpy and grabby kids disperse, just enough for Red Hood to make his way to the center of the room. He sets the tub down and claps his hands twice.

“Alright, listen up. Everyone’s gonna form one line, ya hear? I brought ya some books-” cheers immediately go up as kids throw hands in the air and scurry to form a line. The camera moves in order to show a side profile of the line and Red Hood. The line consists of maybe sixty or so kids, ages two to fourteen, wrapping around the side of the room. Their faces are still blurred like earlier.

“Everyone gets to pick out a book, okay?” Red Hood announces before chatter descends upon the room. Not much can be made out, but Red Hood is now crouching behind the bucket and talking to the first kid in line. Time speeds up and Red Hood is handing out books to the little ones while the older ones pick out books of their own. Time is back to normal speed after all the kids from the line have books. Red Hood takes the tub and starts going around the edges to the room handing out books to parents and grandparents, kids too little to read yet but will someday. One such child starts chewing on the book Red Hood gives them. Red Hood is heard chuckling.

“That’s not what that’s for, little guy.” he gently takes the book away from the child. Little hiccups start to come from them before Red Hood is opening the book and pointing out pictures to the child. Little gasps and coos can be heard from them.

“Thank you,” comes the feminine voice from the person holding the child. Red Hoods shifts his attention to her.

“It’s my pleasure, miss. I’m happy to help where I can.” Red Hood stands up and finishes giving a few more adults books.

“Have a good rest of your year, folks!” he calls out as he makes his way to the doors. Thank yous erupted from around the room. A person gets the door for them as they exit the room, and then the building.

“On to the next one?” Arsenal asks, camera pointed at Red Hood.

“On to the next one.” comes the agreement. Just as they’re walking away from the building, the camera swings around and zooms in on a red Little Free Library box in front of the building full of books.

“Lookin’ good.” Arsenal says.

“Dude, ya’ comin’?!” Red Hood is heard shouting.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m comin’!”

* * *

Pictures appear on screen, like a slideshow, of Red Hood and Arsenal giving out books in various other locations throughout Crime Alley, The Bowery, and The Narrows. Including various streets and alleyways, faces and important information blurred out. There are also screenshots of more red Little Free Library boxes in places, full of books.

* * *

“I don’ wan’ a stupid book.” comes the voice of a male barely into puberty, face blurred out as usual.

“Why the hell not?” comes Arsenal’s voice as the camera is pointed at the kid and Red Hood having a stare off.

“Readin’ is stupid. It’s fer people who gots a whole buncha time on der hands ‘n money ta spare. Ain’t anyway a book’s gonna help me.” comes the kid’s response. The alley is silent and the tension is thick as the Red Hood continues to stare the kid down. After twenty seconds of this, the kid cracks.

“Well?! You got somethin’ ta say ta that?!”

“Ya can’t read, can ya.” Red Hood states. The kid stiffens and his hands clench at his sides.

“Ya don’ know nothin’.”

“I know more than ya think.” the silence comes back, but only for a few seconds.

“Ya know what? I’m gonna teach you to read.” Red Hood states, bending over and digging through the large tub of books that only has a few left in it.

“Readin’ ain’t gonna help me, so scram!” the kid yells, stomping one foot.

“Cute that you think you can stop him once his mind is made up,” Arsenal snorts. The kid turns to him abruptly before Red Hood is pulling the kid out of frame by the back of his ratty hoodie.

“Reading can help you in so many ways, kid.” can be heard off screen.

* * *

“Now that that’s covered,” Red Hood can be seen shoving a tub of books off screen with a boot, “let’s talk about books. Part of the challenge is to list ten books that have inspired you, so let’s get this done. Books that have inspired me…” he taps his left index finger on his right bicep as he thinks, arms crossed again.

“Crime and Punishment is a good one. To Kill a Mockingbird is good too. The Picture of Dorian Gray is pretty interesting. Animal Farm. Little Women is the bomb, and everyone should read it. Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, anything by Jane Austen really. What am I at, Arsenal?”

“Seven, Hood.”

“A Christmas Carol taught me a few things, not in anyway you might think though. Frankenstein, the one by Mary Shelly. None of those other rip offs. Last one will have to be Oliver Twist.” Red Hood shifts and stretches his arms in front of him, cracking his knuckles.

“Now comes the good part. I challenge Dick Grayson,” his hands settle on his hips, “Bruce Wayne, and-”

“Oliver Queen,” Arsenal cuts in. Red Hood presumably gives him a look from underneath his helmet but it’s hard to tell.

“And Oliver Queen to the Book Bucket Challenge. You up for it, boys? Good luck.”

* * *

A side profile of Red Hood fills the screen. It slowly zooms out to see him reading the back of a book in between shelves of books, a wire basket sitting in the crook of his left elbow with a few books already in it. After a few seconds, the view becomes a little shaky and suppressed chuckles could be heard. Red Hood’s head immediately looks in the direction of the camera. He drops the book in the basket before marching towards the camera, a modified growl of “Arsenal” being heard. Full on laughter is heard alongside, “You look so domestic,” before Red Hood’s gloved hand covers the field of view. White text appears on the screen reading, "This is what you get for making me edit YOUR videos! >:P"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the different formatting? Good? Bad? Don't really care?
> 
> Don't forget to check out the Red Hood Fan Series over on YouTube!  
> Here's their YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg


	4. Arsenal's Ice Bucket Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arsenal's Ice Bucket Challenge
> 
> Thumbnail: Ice Water rains down on Arsenal who sits in a plastic yard chair in front of the brick wall.
> 
> November 30, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Any of you ever heard of The Red Hood Fan-series? No? They're this awesome group of batfamily fans and actors on YouTube that are creating an amazing film series based around Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin! The PLOT IS AMAZING, and the ACTION SCENES ARE AMAZINGLY COORDINATED. They're main focus is on the BATFAMILY BEING A FAMILY. You should really check them out! They are currently trying to make a Season 3. They NEED THE FANS' HELP TO MAKE IT A REALITY! They have a Kick starter set up and you get AWESOME MERCH for donating. They also give away other things when certain milestones are reached, such as RED HOOD ACTION FIGURES, AWESOME POSTERS, POP! FIGURES, and more! Donating JUST $5 gets your NAME IN THE CREDITS of every episode in Season 3! When you donate, you're entered to win even more cool prizes from them, doesn't matter how much you donate just so long as you've donated. Every little bit helps! Even if you can't donate to their Kick Starter, go check them out and spread the word about them! The Red Hood Fan-series is truly something you'll want to check out. You won't regret it! PLUS, when we reach the short-term goal of $15,000, they will be giving away a FULL-SIZED RED HOOD HELMET, a RED HOOD ACTION FIGURE, and MANY OTHER FUN PRIZES!!! We have 7 DAYS to reach $20,000. We've already SURPASSED $10,000. If they do not reach the goal, there will be no more Red Hood Fan Series! ARENAL AND RED HOOD WILL BE WORKING TOGETHER IN THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON 3!!! If you want to see some Arsenal and Red Hood working together in real life, go donate now!
> 
> Here's their YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> THEIR KICK STARTER: https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/cd828/red-hood-the-fan-series-season-3

The screen shows an empty plastic garden chair in front of a familiar brick wall.

“Are you ready yet?” Red Hood’s voice comes from off-screen.

“I will take all the time I need. I’m NOT getting my leather suit wet.” Arsenal shouts back from somewhere. An odd mechanicalized sigh comes from off screen.

“Fuckin’ priss.” Red Hood grumbled.

“I fucking heard that, asshole.” Arsenal walks on screen. His usual uniform can be seen through the clear yellow plastic suit he is wearing. Red Hood bursts out laughing.

“What the hell are you wearing, man!?”

“It’s a rainsuit.” Arsenal replies, hands on his hips and looking very proud.

“The point is to  _ get wet _ , idiot!” Red Hood chuckles. Arsenal crosses his arms over his chest, a crinkling sound accompanying each movement. A pout appears on his face.

“Fine, fine. Give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready.” he stalks off screen, as Red Hood continues chuckling.

* * *

Arsenal is sitting in the plastic garden chair in front of the brick wall. He wears a white tank top, grey sweatpants, his domino and his signature hat.

“Ya know, you wore your helmet when  _ you _ did the challenge. I get to wear my hat. My head will still get wet, unlike yours did, you cheater."

“Whatever.” Red Hood’s voice comes from somewhere before ice water is poured onto the man in the chair. Arsenal immediately stands up, trying to rub warmth into his arms as he hops slightly from foot to foot.

“OH MY FUCKI-”

“How much did you donate!?” is barely heard over Arsenal’s swearing.

“Two thousand! Two thousand dollars! Where’s a towel?!” Arsenal’s back is to the camera as he looks up at the brick wall. His shirt is clinging to his back and his sweats are starting to hand on his torso.

“Only two thousand? Come on, man. You can do better than that.” Red Hood says in a bored voice.

“Two THOUSAND is a lotta money, Hood! Now where’s the fucking towel you mo-”

* * *

Red Hood and Arsenal are both sitting in plastic lawn chairs in front of the brick wall. There are no traces of water in sight. Arsenal has changed into a long sleeved black shirt and jeans, a towel around his neck as he is drying off his hair with another towel over the floor. Red Hood sits next to him in usual attire, minus the jacket and guns. He had his arms crossed over the bat symbol on his chest, probably staring at his feet as he tapped them against each other.

“We good?” the mechanicalized voice asked. Arsenal sat up and looked at him, hands still holding the towel to his head.

“We’re always good, Hood. You know that.” he lightly punched Hood’s upper left arm, Hood moving with the motion slightly. Red Hood didn’t reply, refusing to look at Arsenal. Arsenal let out a sigh and dragged the towel off his head. A small smile made its way onto his lips. He turned to face the camera leaned forward, resting his weight on his right arm on his right leg.

“Let’s wrap this up. I nominate Black Canary, Green Arrow, and-”

“Batman.” comes Red Hood’s voice. He hasn’t moved still. “You threw a person from your city into my Book challenge, I get to throw one into yours.”

“I guess fair is fair,” Arsenal's smile grew larger. "Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Batman. I nominate all of you for the Ice Bucket Challenge. I wonder how many heroes we can get. Whatta ya think, Hood?” he turned his head to look at said vigilante.

“Half the Justice League will get nominated before this whole thing dries up.” Hood comments after a few seconds of silence.

“Only half?! I bet the whole Justice League will end up participating.” Arsenal replies, throwing his hands out wide to emphasize his point. Red Hood finally turns his head to Arsenal and tilts it ever so slightly to the side.

“You wanna bet?” he asks. Arsenal’s grin turns predatory.

“What are we bettin’?” the archer inquires.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of somethin'." Red Hood nudges Arsenal's arm with his fist.


	5. Replacing Nightwing’s Escrima Sticks with Batons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Replacing Nightwing’s Escrima Sticks with Batons
> 
> Thumbnail: An image of Nightwing’s escrima on a metal table.
> 
> December 7, 2019

A pair of escrima sticks fills the screen. As the frame gradually zooms out, it is seen that the escrima sticks are toys hanging up in a toy isle. A winter gloved hand grabs the toys and shows the slightly shaky camera that an artist’s comic version of Nightwing is drawn in the corner of the packaging.

* * *

The toy is scanned at a self check-out.

* * *

The toy is set in a cardboard box before being shut. A piece of printed paper is slapped on top reading, To: Arsenal.

* * *

The screen is black with words in red slowly appearing.

“3 Days Later”.

An image suddenly comes into focus.

A brown cardboard box is opened on the screen. A note lies atop the contents.

“What the hell…?” the modulated voice of Red Hood is heard. One gloved hand takes it out of the box and brings it closer to the screen.

It reads, “If you keep asking me to do stupid things for you, I’ll start charging you, asshole”. A chuckle comes from Red Hood as he sets the note aside and reaches into the box, withdrawing two escrima sticks, slightly different from the previous pair. Hood tosses one into a twirl before catching it. He lifts it up and down, as if weighing it.

“Not bad. Not bad at all.”

* * *

There is a long line of dark grey lockers, some with stickers on them, some blank. Heavy footsteps echo throughout the area as the lockers fill the screen. Everything stops moving when the second locker, full of mostly faded superhero logo stickers, fills the screen. The locker opens and inside is a Nightwing uniform and a random assortment of other clothing. The camera tilts up, and on the above shelf sits a pair of escrima sticks.

“Bingo.” comes Hood’s modulated voice, a bit louder than usual. One gloved hand reaches up and grabs the escrima sticks. Then, the other hand replaces them with the modified toy version.

“Have fun, Big Bird.” Hood chuckles. A small clang comes from off screen. Hood quietly shuts the locker and quickly turns around, a large screen is a short distance away with a large console and a chair. It’s very dark in the area, no natural light to be seen. Footsteps echo again, though not quite as loudly as before, as Red Hood approaches the large screen. There is a mug laying on the ground beside the chair, splatters of a dark liquid on the dark ground. The large screen is blurred out, something going on on it. Red Hood steps to the opposite of the spilled liquid and looks at who is in the chair.

“Of course.” Hood sighs, staring down at Red Robin, slouched over the fancy console and cheek squished against a keyboard. Red Hood gets on the same level as Red Robin’s face, camera pointed right at the masked vigilante.

“If you want a picture of a passed the fuck out Red Robin as your background, take a screenshot now, folks.”

* * *

The screen is filled with the image of a passed out Red Robin slouched over the fancy console and cheek squished against a keyboard. His brows are furrowed just the slightest, and his mouth is open the tiniest bit.

A new image appears of a passed out Red Robin on a cot, head lolled to the side, a hand hanging over the edge with the other resting on his stomach. Besides his domino mask, his face was adorned with a large and magnificent handlebar mustache along with “Red Hood” written on his forehead, “Was” written on one cheek, and “Here” written on the other.

At the bottom of the screen there is a message reading, “Comment which one you screenshotted. Personally, the second one is now my screen lock.”.

* * *

A leather gloved fist is flying into a person’s face, sending the person sprawling onto the gravel ground.

“Piece a shit.” Red Hood’s modulated voice is heard saying.

“Hey! Hood!” a voice calls. The screen shifts and changes as it lands on Nightwing landing on the now apparent roof. The tops of buildings can be seen all around them.

“Nightwing.” The screen goes up and down once in a nodding motion before turning back to the man passed out on the ground. The blurred man gets closer and gloved hands come out with zip ties, securing the man’s hands and feet together.

“Would you-”

“No.” Red Hood cuts in before Nightwing finishes.

“You didn’t even-”

“Don’t care, the answer is no.” The captive thug is hefted up, disappearing from sight. The screen pans back to Nightwing. The man is now right in front of the camera, mere inches away. He has this giant smile on his face.

“Don’t you dare say it.”

“But-”

“I will push you off this roof if you say another word.”

“Li-” In a blur of motion, the side of another building fills the screen. Windows with lights on and off, some with curtains drawn. Blurred people can be seen in a few of them. The camera pans down suddenly and there is a black and blue-striped hand gripping the ledge, followed by another.

“You can’t get rid of me that easy, Hood!” Nightwing’s face pops up over the ledge, devious looking smile in place.

* * *

A black screen.

Red writing slowly appears on it.

“If someone could make a gif of Nightwing popping up like a groundhog, it’d be much appreciated.”

* * *

“DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME” is constantly seen at the bottom of the screen in white lettering.

Nightwing is fighting a blurred person in an alley in hand to hand combat. He reaches to where his escrima stacks are sitting on his back and grabs them. Nightwing and the person exchange more blows for a minute before Nightwing gets the person on the ground with a well-aimed hit. The figure scrambles to bet back up and freezes when an escrima stick is pressed to his back. A blue light appears at the end of the stick. Nigthwing’s head tilts ever so slightly to the side, brows furrowed. The light goes out before appearing again. The criminal makes a move to run, but Nightwing knocks him out with a well aimed blow to his carotid artery with an escrima. The person goes down and Nightwing holds the stick closer to his face, examining it closely. There are footsteps as the camera gets closer, bobbing just the slightest. Nightwing moves his thumb on the escrima close to his face and presses something. The end lights up blue.

“What in the…” Nightwing trails off, examining his sticks more closely. There is a modulated chuckle before the screen is filled with a blurry criminal being zip-tied.

“What’s wrong, Wing? Your batons run out of juice?” Hood snickers, camera rising to Nightwing’s face again. Nightwing fiddles with his sticks for another few seconds before finding a latch. He opens it and finds a small piece of paper along with batteries.

The screen is now filled with a small paper. Written in very neat print is, “Enjoy your batons!”. Suddenly, an escrima stick, now noted to be a simple baton, whacks Red Hood in the bicep.

“Hey!” Red Hood takes a step back.

“You asshole!” Nightwing shouts, whacking Red Hood in his side with his other baton.

“What if I needed my escrima sticks tonight, huh?” Red Hood retreats down the alley and fires a grapple gun that appears from seemingly nowhere. The camera reaches right where he stands mere seconds after Red Hood leaves the ground.

* * *

There is no longer any warning at the bottom of the screen.

The image of Gotham at night, filled with it’s many lights and sounds fills the screen.

“I’ve got to admit, that was an excellent prank, Hood.” Nightwing says, a light-hearted chuckle following shortly after.

“You bet your ass it was.”

“Where did you find these anyway?” Camera pans to the side to see Nightwing lazily tossing a baton into the air, one leg perched on the rim of the roof.

“They’re really realistic. I wouldn’t have known the difference if I hadn’t tried to turn the electricity on.” Nightwing catches the baton and looks up and over slightly at the camera, a dopey grin on his face.

“You’re typical All-In-One Store has ‘em.”

“They’re selling these exact ones?” Nightwing’s eyebrows raise.

“Nah, toy ones. I had Arsenal modify ‘em for me.”

“Ah,” Nightwing’s head tilts up slightly, “that makes sense. He really can build just about anything out of anything, can’t he?”

“Hm.” Hood hums in agreement, looking back over the city. There is silence between the two for seven seconds.

"Don't forget your ice bucket challenge." Hood chimes. Nightwing can be heard groaning off to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tagged this story as Interactive, meaning I want you all to interact with the story. If you want to, that is. You're the audience viewing these "videos". This story is essentially the Wayne family's MeTube channel. Along with Vigilante Life being another "channel" in this universe.
> 
> Pretend that you live in the same world as heroes, villains, and vigilantes. The DC realm, essentially. I hope you'll have as much fun with this as I plan to!
> 
> "Comments" will be treated as video comments, unless they are directed at me. "Kudos" are likes, but we can't kudo more than once, so that's a bit of a bummer. I'm not entirely sure what "Bookmarking" means on AO3, so I don't know what it will mean yet.


	6. Gotham City Hunter Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham City Hunter Games
> 
> Thumbnail: An image of a city at night. In big, bold, letters it reads, “The Hunter Games: Gotham Edition”.
> 
> Posted on December 11, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any repetitiveness.

A black screen with the words, “Hunter Games 1” appears on screen in red, times new roman.

“So, long story short, I’m bored.” comes Red Hood’s modulated voice from the darkness.

“Saw a Hunter Games rerun on tv and thought, hey. That would be pretty fun. Unfortunately, can’t really do that in real life without _assholes_ gettin’ on your butt about _killin_ ’. And possible civilian casualties. Luckily, I found this cool website where I can input stuff and it makes a Hunter Games thing for me. Did a round myself and thought it was pretty fun, so why not share it?” a dark chuckle follows.

“So, in District One,” the words ‘District One’ appear at the top of the screen, “we have Catwoman and Penguin.” A picture of Catwoman lounging on the bat signal appears on screen with a picture of Oswald Cobblepot smoking a pipe in the Iceberg Lounge. They are on screen for three seconds before disappearing, “District Two” taking the spot of “District One”.

“Next, you know him, I hate him, Batman!” The picture of Batman shows him scowling at the screen, cape covering his entire body.

“And where would Batman be without his Robin?” A picture of Robin squatting atop a gargoyle fills the space next to Batman, the boy scowling into the distance. “District Three” appears on top, the pictures disappearing.

“From district three, we have the nerds, Red Robin,” a familiar picture of a passed out Red Robin on a cot, head lolled to the side, a hand hanging over the edge with the other resting on his stomach appears on screen. Besides his domino mask, his face was adorned with a large and magnificent handlebar mustache along with “Red Hood” written on his forehead, “Was” written on one cheek, and “Here” written on the other.

“And the original Batgirl!” Batgirl has a hip cocked to one side, a hand on said hip and a grapple gun pointed in the air, looking unamused. Everything goes black and “District Four” appears.

“Next is Two Face and Bane.” The picture of Two Face has him staring at the camera, flipping his signature coin. Bane has his fists raised in the air in his picture. They stay on the screen for three seconds before disappearing as well. “District Five” appears.

“Now hear we have two very fierce ladies, give it up for Batwoman and Huntress!” Batwoman is crouched atop the corner of a roof, staring the camera down with a blank expression. Huntress has her crossbow lazily aimed at the camera with one hand, her other arm at her side. They quickly disappear and “District Six” appears in their place.

“Next is Riddler,” the man is standing on a platform, arms spread wide with his question mark cane in one hand, “and Scarecrow.” Scarecrow is looming in his picture, one hand brandishing a needle with a green substance.

“In district seven,” ‘District Seven’ rolls on screen, “we have Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.” Ivy is standing with a wall of vines behind her, a smirk on her face as her flat hand gestures to the screen. Harley holds a baseball bat behind her neck with both hands as she struts toward the camera. “District Eight” appears on screen.

“Here we have Bludhaven’s blue boy, and pain in my ass, Nightwing,” the man stands in a fight ready stance, both escrima sticks in hand, “and Gotham’s silent Black Bat.” The picture of Black Bat is one of her landing on the ground, batarang at the ready to be thrown. “District Nine” quickly replaces “District Eight”.

“Next is Mr. Freeze,” his picture has his side slightly angled to the camera as he solemnly stands, freeze gun at rest as it points in the air, “and… Joker.” Red Hood spits. Only bits of purple and green can be seen under the mess of red scribbles. Red Hood clears his throat. “District Ten” appears at the bottom of the screen.

“Moving on, we have Victor Zsasz and the Mad Hatter.” Zsasz appears on screen, shirtless with his many tally marks showing. Hatter sits at a table sipping tea, his feet on said table. The pictures disappear and the text is replaced with “District Eleven”.

“Black Mask,” Red Hood spits out again, “and Professor Pyg.” Black Mask’s picture shows him standing somewhere at the docks, pointing and directing people. Professor Pyg’s picture just shows the man’s face in his pig mask. “District Twelve” appears on screen.

“And last, but certainly not least, from district twelve, we have Red Hood and Spoiler!” Red Hood’s picture shows him posing with his arms crossed in an “X” in front of his chest, a pistol in each hand. Spoiler’s picture has her swinging on her grappling hook. The screen goes fully black.

“Now that the formalities are out of the way, let’s get this show started!” Red Hood declares gleefully. “The Bloodbath” appears at the top of the screen.

“As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.” he announces, a horn sounding after. The picture of Red Robin appears on screen under “The Bloodbath”.

“Red runs away from the Cornucopia. What a coward.” Black Mask’s picture replaces Red Robin’s.

“Black Mask finds a canteen full of water. I hope it’s poisoned.” Black Bat’s picture replaces Black Mask.

“BB stays at the cornucopia for resources. Smart, yet dangerous move.” Two Face appears on screen.

“Two Face runs away from the Cornucopia, as expected.” His photo disappears and is replaced by Professor Pyg’s.

“Pyg runs away from the Cornucopia as well. I doubt he got super far, but man can he book it when he wants to.” Robin and Mad Hatter take his place.

“Robin breaks Hatter's nose for a basket of bread.” Red Hood lets out an odd snort due to his voice modulator. “I mean, yeah, he’s broken the guy’s nose before, but imagine Robin breaking Hatter’s nose with a baguette and then running off with said baguette and a woven basket full of bread. You gotta admit, it’s kinda funny.” Red Hood lets out a bark of laughter. Ivy and Spoiler appear next.

“Ivy grabs a jar of fishing bait while Spoiler gets fishing gear. Ooo~ Is there a potential team up going on? What about Harley? She wouldn’t want to be left out.” Batgirl and Nightwing replace the two.

“BG bashes N's head against a rock several times…” Red Hood trails off. He coughs.

“Well, that’s a bit awkward. She probably wanted to on multiple occasions when she was in the field, but for her to actually do it... Moving on.” Red Hood sounds like he might be trying to suppress a laugh. Harley Quinn’s photo rolls in from the left.

“Harley gathers as much food as she can. Good for you girl, good for you. Probably going to go meet up with Ivy and Spoiler afterwards.” Riddler and Batman come in from the bottom.

“Riddler breaks Batman's nose for a basket of bread. Oh my God, it’s like what Robin did, but Batman’s on the receiving end!” Red Hood howls with laughter. There is faint thudding heard from somewhere. Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Huntress, and Batwoman all appear on screen.

“Ah, let’s see… Penguin, Freeze, Huntress, and Batwoman share everything they gathered before running. Interesting, interesting. An odd team up, but I could maybe see it happening in this situation.” The scribbled out Joker picture and Red Hood’s picture appear on screen.

“Joker finds Hood hiding in the cornucopia, but Hood kills him. Oh my FUCKING God, YES! Finally! Vengeance has been GRANTED!!! If only this happened in real life! I can die a happy man this time ‘roud! Second time’s the charm!” It takes a second, but Victor Zsasz soon replaces the previous two pictures.

“In less exciting news, Zsasz runs away from the Cornucopia.” Catwoman and Scarecrow appear on screen.

“Catwoman and Scarecrow run away from the Cornucopia. Not together though, no, Catwoman would sooner slit Scarecrow’s throat then willingly go anywhere with him. To be honest, me too.” Bane drops in from above.

“Bane stays at the cornucopia for resources. BB is there too… Now that’s a fight I would gladly pay to see. BB taking down Bane would be amazing! Now, moving on to day one. I know, that wasn’t even day one. That was just the starting at the fucking giant ass cornucopia.” Red Hood complains. “Day One” replaces “The Bloodbath” at the top of the screen. Penguin and Spoiler pop up.

“Starting off our first day, Penguin attacks Spoiler, but she manages to escape. I wonder if she left that alliance with Ivy.” Mr. Freeze slides onto screen from the left.

“Freeze is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Pretty sure that would be bad if his suit got pricked. He needs that to survive. It’d be one more person down though.” Mr. Freeze’s picture disappears and Poison Ivy, Two Face, Catwoman, Black Bat, and Batman all appear on screen.

“Ooo~ Ivy, Two Face, Catwoman, BB, AND Batman hunt for other tributes. So the Spoiler Ivy team-up didn’t work out and BB ended leaving the cornucopia. I bet this team-up won’t end well.” he chuckles. All five pictures dissolve and Black Mask pops up.

“Black Mask makes a wooden spear. Are you kidding? The guy doesn’t know how to even start a fire without gasoline, there’s no way he can widdle wood.” Huntress takes his place.

“Huntress is also pricked by thorns while picking berries.” Mad Hatter jumps up from the bottom, Huntress flying up off the screen.

“Hatter discovers a river. Boring” Scarecrow rolls in from the right, Hatter exiting to the left.

“Scarecrow tries to sleep through the entire day. I bet he does that on the regular.” Riddler and Bane pop up on screen.

“Riddler shoots an arrow into Bane's head. Oh ho ho! Savage for a man who uses traps to fight.” Batgirl and Batwoman drop in from above, squashing Riddler and Bane.

“Coming off her high of killing Nightwing, Batgirl steals from Batwoman while she isn't looking.” The two disappear, Robin replacing them.

“Robin sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Real Robin would totally investigate the smoke though. Curious critter, too curious for his own good.” Red Robin takes Robin’s place.

“Not as curious as Red who searches for a water source though. Good move. Watch out for Hatter though, since he found a river earlier.” Professor Pyg and Harley’s pictures take center stage.

“Pyg and Harley hunt for other tributes. A team up that will likely end in bloodshed.” Zsasz and Red Hood appear next.

“Zsasz stalks Hood. Bad move man, bad move.” The text up top switches to “Fallen Tributes”.

“A moment of silence for the fallen.” There is exactly two seconds of silence. Nightwing’s picture centers on screen.

“Nightwing, from district eight, whose head was smashed in by Bat Girl.” A faint cannon sound is heard. The scribbled out picture of Joker appears next.

“Joker, from district nine, killed by yours truly in the cornucopia.” Red Hood says, voice full of pride. A faint cannon is heard again. Bane takes Joker’s place.

“Bane, from district four, who was shot through the head with an arrow via Riddler.” Another faint cannon is heard. Silence for three seconds.

“And now we enter, night one.” The “Fallen Tributes” text is replaced by “Night One”. The pictures of Huntress and Penguin fizzle in.

“Sometime during the day, Huntress left her group and now tends to Penguin's wounds.” Robin and Batwoman take their places.

“Robin and Batwoman hold hands. Okay, could potentially happen in this kind of situation. Platonically, of course. Batwoman's a lesbian. Don’t think the kid’s even at the age to be thinkin’ of that kind of stuff yet anyway. Man, do I not pity Nightwing or Batman when Robin reaches puberty. That’ll be a whole ‘nother shit show to see.” Scarecrow and Batgirl pop up.

“Scarecrow convinces BG to snuggle with him. First, gross. Second, would totally never happen. Especially if she had the balls to kill N right off the bat.” The two photos disappear, one lone photo of the Mad Hatter appearing.

“Hatter screams for help. Sounds about right. When the goin’ gets tough, he calls for help. Too bad ya won’t find any help here, Hatter.” Spoiler and Black Mask’s photos drop down.

“Spoiler destroys Black Mask's supplies while he is asleep.” Hood lets out a cackle. “That’s a good Spoiler, giving Black mask shit.” Once their pictures are gone, Professor Pyg and Poison Ivy roll on screen from the sides.

“Pyg and Ivy tell stories about themselves to each other. Yadda yadda.” Black Bat and Two Face replace them.

“BB and Two Face talk about the tributes still alive. It’s probably Two Face doin’ the talkin’. Filling the space with chatter to stave off the quiet that follows BB.” Catwoman appears on screen.

“Catwoman tends to her wounds. I believe it is safe to assume all the previous groups have broken up.” Red Robin pops up next.

“Red attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Oh my God, with all the little gadgets in his suit, I’d be surprised if he couldn't start a fire. Disappointing, replacement, disappointing.” Red Hood is the next to make an appearance after Red Robin disappears.

“Hood accidentally steps on a landmine… Great. Just great. I know I said I could die happy this time after killing Joker, but come on! This early in the game?! I think I might be more disappointing than Red here. Well, at least it’s better than _him_ killing _me_.” Harley drops in from above.

“Harley screams for help.” Freeze and Riddler fall in from either side.

“Freeze and Riddler also talk about the tributes still alive. As far as they know, it’s still everyone except Nightwing, Bane, and Joker.” Batman is the next to take center screen.

“Batman thinks about home.” Red Hood scoffs. “Yeah, sure. Totally not brooding or anything. Especially with Goldie dead, killed by BG, no less.” Zsasz flips onto the screen.

“Zsasz receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Suspicious. Maybe it was Lex Corp. Now, ladies, gents, people in between and beyond, it is day two.” The text of “Night One” fades into “Night Two”. Pictures of Harley Quinn and Batgirl fade in underneath.

“Harley steals from BG while she isn't looking. You gotta up your game, BG. The goods you stole from Batwoman were just stolen from right under your nose!” Pyg and Red Robin pop up from the bottom next.

“Pyg attacks Red, but he manages to escape. Of course he did. Kid is as slippery as an eel. Unless he’s dead on his feet, in which case he’s more of a fish on dry land. Or a turtle trying to get down stairs.” Penguin and Spoiler drop in from the top.

“Penguin scares Spoiler off. How. How? You mess with Black Mask, but _Penguin_ scares you off? Come on, Spoils.” The two vanish and Huntress appears.

“Huntress thinks about home. Uh huh, cool.” Cartwheeling in from the sides are the pictures of Black Mask and Two Face.

“Black Mask's trap kills Two Face. I would have preferred the reverse, but, eh, the dead can’t speak.” Riddler fizzles on to center screen after Black Mask and Two Face cartwheel out.

“Riddler tries to sleep through the entire day. Nah, Riddler is totally a day person when he can be. See him ‘round China Town about once a week having lunch. Usually he has the seafood pan-fried noodles, but last week he switched it up and had the steamed pork dumplings.” There’s silence for four seconds.

“Yeah, I keep an eye on the villains. It’s not that weird.” Victor Zsasz and Scarecrow quickly replace Riddler.

“Zsasz severely slices Scarecrow with a sword. Ooo. Jeesh. Add another tally mark. I wonder what they mean by severely. Did he dismember him? Did he stab him? Come on, I want the gritty details.” Mad Hatter and Robin slide on screen next.

“Hatter silently snaps Robin's neck. Must have gotten the brat under his mind control, ‘cause no other way is that chit happenin’. Hatter’s revenge for when Robin broke his nose with the baguette. Batman won’t be happy. He won’t kill Hatter either though. In the end, Robin’s death means nothing, and Batman will continue on just as he was. Two of his flock down, four or five to go.” Batwoman replaces Hatter and Robin.

“Batwoman constructs a shack. Why the hell would you do that? I’m pretty sure you want to constantly be moving in these games.” Catwoman, Black Bat, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze and Batman all fizzle into existence on the screen.

“Catwoman, BB, Ivy, Freeze, and Batman hunt for other tributes. I stand corrected. Some alliances stand strong. They switched out Two Face for Freeze though. Not a bad decision on their part, considering Two Face is dead. And that, my friends, wraps up day two.” The text, “Fallen Tributes” replaces “Day Two”.

“We shall now hold a moment of silence for the fallen.” Two seconds of silence.

“I can hear you chatting, Dan. Shut the fuck up, do you have no respect for the dead? Jeesh, people these days. Well, since Dan ruined our moment of silence, we’ll just move on.” Red Hood’s picture slowly appears on screen.

“From district twelve, we have Red Hood, who tragically stepped on a very well disguised land mine. At least he never saw it coming.” A cannon is heard in the background. Two Face takes his place.

“Two Face from district four, killed by a poorly made trap Two Face set up.” Another canon in the distance. Scarecrow shows up on screen.

“From district six, Scarecrow, who was severely sliced with a sword via Zsasz. Still waiting to hear what severely means here.” A third cannon is heard. Robin’s picture appears next.

“Robin, from district two. Neck snapped by the Mad Hatter for breaking his nose with a baguette and taking his bread basket.” A final cannon sounds in the distance.

“Now that that’s over with, I wanna see the bloodshed pick up here, people. I don’t have all day.” The text, “Night Two”, dramatically stamps itself over “Fallen Tributes”. Red Robin and Ivy crawl up from the bottom of the screen.

“On night two, Red and Ivy huddle for warmth. Plausible, but Harley would be there too.” Black Mask and Black Bat’s pictures swirl in from the top.

“Black Mask destroys BB's supplies while she is asleep. Bad move. She’s gonna hunt you down~ Maybe not kill you, but being hunted by Black Bat is not fun, trust me. Been there, done that, never want to experience it again.” Penguin slams onto center screen.

“Penguin looks at the night sky. If he can crane his head up high enough to see it.” Red Hood mumbles the last sentence. Harley and Batgirl pop up next.

“Harley begs for BG to kill her. She refuses, keeping Harley alive. Totally her usual style. She doesn't seem to be very consistent though.” Pyg and Freeze’s pictures cartwheel in from the sides.

“Pyg and Freeze hold hands.” Red Hood pauses for a second. “I can picture it. It’s terrifying. God, where’s the brain bleach?!” There’s some scuffling in the background. Zsasz, Spoiler, Batwoman, Riddler, and Mad Hatter all squish together on screen.

“Zsasz, Spoiler, Batwoman, Riddler, and Hatter sleep in shifts. A new team has emerged it would seem.” Huntress is the next to appear.

“Huntress receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Probably from the all knowing O.” Red Hood comments. Batman replaces Huntress’ picture.

“Batman passes out from exhaustion. Ha!” Red Hood barks a laugh. Catwoman jumps in from the side.

“Catwoman cooks her food before putting her fire out. On to day three!” he declares, the text changing to “Day Three”. Batman, Black Bat, and Catwoman fall in line.

“Man, this is getting pretty long. Maybe I should cut back on the comments? Nah, don’t care enough. Anyway, on gloriously cloudy day three, Batman attacks BB, but Catwoman protects her, killing Batman.” Red Hood’s voice became quieter as he reached the end of his sentence.

“Huh. Gotta say... did not see that coming.”

“I wonder if she’d really be able to do it if it came down to it?” he wonders aloud, so quiet it is nearly missed by the mic. Batwoman and Harley are the next to appear.

“Batwoman sprains her ankle while running away from Harley.” Red Robin and Ivy’s pictures slide in.

“Red ambushes Ivy and kills her. About time he got his hands dirty. Wait, weren’t you just cuddling with her last night? You manipulative little bitch!” Hood sounds amazed and surprised at his revelation. “Harley's gonna come for you blood, replacement.” Mr. Freeze and Black Mask fall in from the top as Red Robin and Poison Ivy fall off screen.

“Freeze and Black Mask threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die. Well no shit. What did they think was gonna happen?! They weren’t the last fuckin’ two! Plus, no one likes them! Well, at least no one likes Black Mask, that much I know for certain.” Spoiler and Huntress’ pictures slide in from opposites, crashing into each other in the middle.

“Spoiler poisons Huntress's drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies. That sounds exactly like the kind of thing she would do. At least she didn’t fall off a cliff during a damn knife fight.” Riddler and Mad Hatter pop in next.

“Riddler ambushes his alliance partner Hatter and kills him. Riddler on the prowl, making moves. Better watch out.” Red Hood devolves into chuckles.

“Oh god, Riddler’s the one killin’ everybody here!” he continues laughing. Penguin lands smack dab in the middle of the screen.

“Penguin thinks about home.” his chuckles slow down. Victor Zsasz enters the screen just like Penguin previously did.

“Zsasz collects fruit from a tree.” Batgirl and Pyg swoop in from the sides.

“BG defeats Pyg in a fight, but spares his life. Oh, so you spare Harley and Pyg but you didn’t spare N? Okay. I see how it is, BG. I see how it is.” Red Hood says with clear amusement. The text changes to “Fallen Tributes”.

“Many have fallen on this glorious day. Before we begin, a moment of silence.” The customary three seconds of silence is inserted. Batman’s picture fades in afterwards.

“From district two, Batman, who was killed by Catwoman after he went mad and attacked BB.” A cannon is heard in the distance. Poison Ivy, in all her glory, fades in next.

“From district seven, Poison Ivy, who was tricked by Red Robin after they spent the night cuddling. Red Robin will probably sometime within the next twenty four hours at the hands of Harley Quinn. Stay tuned to find out.” A second cannon is heard in the distance. Mr. Freeze fades in.

“Mr. Freeze, from district nine. Died by his own hand after threatening a double suicide with Black Mask.” Another cannon is heard. Black Mask fades in as Mr. Freeze fades out.

“Black Mask, from district eleven. Died by his own hand after stupidly threatening a double suicide with Mr. Freeze.” A fourth cannon is shot. Spoiler fades in next.

“My fellow district twelve citizen, Spoiler, who died after attempting to poison Huntress’ drink, but mistook it for her own and died. Poor, poor Spoiler.” A fifth cannon is heard in the distance. Mad Hatter is the last to fade onto screen.

“From district ten, Mad Hatter. He was ambushed by Riddler while picking berries, thinking his alliance partner had his back. How very wrong he was.” A sixth cannon shot rings out. There is another moment of silence.

“Man, we had a decent kill count today! Let’s see who dies next!” Red Hood happily proclaims. “Night Three” replaces “Fallen Tributes” at the top of the screen. Harley Quinn’s picture jumps in from the bottom.

“Harley cooks her food before putting her fire out. Preparing herself for hunting down Red Robin.” Batwoman and Professor Pyg drop down next.

“Batwoman lets Pyg into her shelter. Mistake. Mistake! Abort! Abort!!” Red Hood yells merrily. Huntress fades into the screen.

“Huntress thinks about home.” Huntress fades off screen, Zsasz, Red Robin, Black Bat, and Penguin file on screen from the right.

“Zsasz, Red, BB, and Penguin sleep in shifts. Okay, okay.” Catwoman drops in from above, replacing them.

“Catwoman climbs a tree to rest. Totally see her doing that. In fact, I think I have seen her do that.” Riddler butts in and shoves Catwoman off screen.

“Riddler tends to his wounds. Gotta be in top shape to keep up with all his killin’.” Red Hood remarks.

“BG is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. Oh well. Moving on to day four!” Red Hood declares. “Day Four” appears up top. Harley and Huntress pop up shortly after.

“Harley and Huntress hunt for other tributes. Be on your toes people!” Red Hood cheers. Riddler is next to jump on screen

“Riddler receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Hmm. Suspicious! I bet it’s Lex Corp.!” He jumps off screen and Black Bat pops in from the bottom.

“BB tries to sleep through the entire day .Looks like she didn’t get a lot of sleep while taking turns on watch. I can’t blame her.” Red Robin drops in from above.

“Red receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Must have been all knowing O.” Penguin and Batwoman slide in from the sides.

“Penguin and Batwoman split up to search for resources.” Pyg and Catwoman replace them.

“Pyg defeats Catwoman in a fight, but spares her life. What’s with all this life sparing? This is a game of death! Come on, let me see some action!” Zsasz and Batgirl appear in Pyg and Catwoman’s spots.

“Zsasz severely slices BG with a sword. Once again, what does severely mean in this game? Obviously enough to kill ‘em, but I want the gritty details. A second tally mark from this game for Zsasz.” Red Hood is getting wound up, it seems. “Arena Event” is the next text appearing up top.

“Arena event? Ooo! I wonder what we got? The arena turns pitch black and nobody can see a thing. Eh. Not the most exciting, but I’ll take it.” Victor Zsasz slides onto screen from the left.

“Zsasz accidentally makes contact with spiny, lethal plant life. Ivy’s revenge from beyond the grave.” Harley Quinn and Red Robin pop up from the bottom.

“While Harley is fightin’ Red Robin, trying to avenge Ivy, they both lose their balance, roll down a jagged hillside, and die. Really? That’s how ya go out, Red? Losing your balance? I’m ashamed. And Harley didn’t even get her vengeance! This is a terrible event!” Riddler takes their place on screen.

“Riddler survives, great.” Catwoman drops in from above.

“Catwoman accidentally makes contact with spiny, lethal plant life. Once again, revenge from beyond the grave.” Batwoman slides in next.

“Batwoman survives. Cool.” Pyg is next to pop in.

“Pyg trips on a rock and falls off a cliff. Good riddance, you sicko.” Red Hood spits. Huntress darts in.

“Huntres **s** survives. Awesome.” Black Bat and Penguin pop into existence, taking center screen.

“BB finds and kills Penguin, who was making too much noise. Pfft. He always makes too much noise, squawking as much as he does.” The text up top is switched to “ Fallen Tributes”.

“Well. That was an event.” Red Hood remarks slowly. “A moment of silence for the fallen.” Three seconds pass by and Batgirl fades onto screen.

“From district three, Batgirl, who was severely sliced by Zsasz.” A cannon is heard in the distance. Zsasz soon fades onto the screen like Batgirl had.

“Lucky for her, Victor Zsasz from district ten was killed by mother nature, and or Ivy from beyond the grave, during the arena event. At least she got avenged.” he grumbles, a cannon firing. Harley Quinn fades in as he fades out.

“Speaking of vengeance, Harley Quinn from district seven died falling over a cliff, trying to kill Red Robin during the arena event.” Another cannon is heard in the distance. Red Robin fades in.

“Red Robin from district three, dies by falling off a cliff trying to defend himself from Harley Quinn during the arena event.” A fourth cannon shot is fired and Catwoman fades into sight.

“From district one, Catwoman, who also died during the arena event by accidentally touching some wild plant life. Once again, mother nature, or Poison Ivy form beyond the grave? Huh? What do y’all think?” Once again, a cannon is fired. Professor Pyg fades in.

“Professor Pyg, from district seven, also died by falling off a cliff in the arena event. I think. To be honest, I don’t remember and I don’t care.” A cannon shot is heard in the distance. Penguin fades in as Pyg fades out.

“Penguin, from district one, was killed by BB for being a loudmouth during the arena event.” A seventh cannon is faintly heard.

“An even better kill count than the previous one! Ah, I’m so proud.” Red Hood gives a sniff. “Night Four” replaces “Fallen Tributes”. The remaining tributes, Black Bat, Batwoman, Huntress, and Riddler are all on screen.

“BB, Batwoman, Huntress, and Riddler tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. Really? You’re the only four left, and this is what you do? Three of you are Bats too! Mm. As long as Riddler doesn’t win, I couldn’t care less about who wins at this point.” Red Hood huffs. “The Feast” appears in large red letters at the bottom of the screen.

“The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Well, ain’t that just a hell of a reminder?” Red Hood says sarcastically. Huntress pops into existence in the middle of the screen

“Huntress decides not to go to the feast. Smart.” Batwoman drops down.

“Batwoman decides not to go to the feast. Also smart.” Black Bat and Riddler rise from the bottom of the screen.

“BB overpowers Riddler, killing him. Power move. It’s just three female Bats left. The deadliest of the Bats. Sorry, bat brat, they’ve got you beat. Pretty sure we all have you beat.” Red Hood remarks snidely. “Day Five” appears up top. Huntress appears right underneath.

“As Huntress wakes on the fifth day, she sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.” Black Bat appears next.

“After killing off Riddler at the feast, BB enjoys some time fishing.” Batwoman appears last.

“Batwoman dies from thirst. Really? That’s so stupid.” Red Hood judges. “Day Five” shifts into “Fallen Tributes”. Riddler’s picture, arms spread in flourish, appears on screen.

“The first to die in the past twenty four hours was from district six, Riddler. BB overpowered him at the feast, which isn’t all that surprising to be honest. Girl is strong.” A cannon shot rings out. Batwoman appears on screen.

“The last to die today was Batwoman from district five. She died from thirst during the day, which really. A moment for the fallen, anyway.” Red Hood continues judging. “Fallen Tributes” changes into “Night Five”.

“Night five. The final two. How is this going to end? Will this be the last night? Or will the hunter games continue on for longer? Let’s see.” Black Bat and Huntress’ pictures slowly drop in from the top of the screen.

“As the sun sets, Black Bat and Huntress wander around the arena, looking for each other. Both used to fighting at night, so their vision is as sharp as ever. Both silent. They both walk around for hours, neither catching sight of the other. Around midnight, Huntress settles in, waiting for Black Bat to come to her. BB jumps between trees, making sure not a single leaf falls. She spots a flash of white as she leaps and back pedals. She slowly approaches a large field with a large rock on the other side. She spots Huntress atop the rock, kneeling and ready. Black Bat retreats further back into the trees and makes her may around clearing. She stops a ways away, watching. Huntress doesn’t appear to notice her. She makes her way closer, tree by tree. Huntress merely sits upon the rock, looking out over the field, and at the stars. BB is finally at the tree behind her. She doesn’t want to do it, but only one of them can leave. She silently leaps from her perch, and _stabs_ Huntress in the back with a trident. There is no sound in the arena except for the dull thud of Huntress’ body hitting the ground. The winner of our Hunter Games is, Black Bat from district eight!” Red Hood announces, Huntress' photo fading out as Black Bat’s takes center screen. The text at the top of the screen says “Winner” in gold, “Black Bat” and “District Eight” underneath her picture.

“Congratulations, BB! You won! I doubt the real BB would have done any of the things in this, a lot of the people featured in this wouldn’t have done any of this either. Just to make sure y’all know, this was for pure entertainment. No human beings, of monsters, were hurt in the making of this video. All of this was just pure, random fun. I hope y’all enjoyed it as much as I did. Don’t worry, the next vid will be Nightwing and Batman’s ice bucket challenge.”

The video ends and the screen goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Jason killing Joker was completely random. The first time I did it to try it out, Joker killed Jason by spearing him with a sword. And two people fell off cliffs during knife fights with Huntress.
> 
> I tagged this story as Interactive, meaning I want you all to interact with the story. If you want to, that is. You're the audience viewing these "videos". This story is essentially the Wayne family's MeTube channel. Along with Vigilante Life being another "channel" in this universe.
> 
> Pretend that you live in the same world as heroes, villains, and vigilantes. The DC realm, essentially. I hope you'll have as much fun with this as I plan to!
> 
> "Comments" will be treated as video comments, unless they are directed at me. "Kudos" are likes, but we can't kudo more than once, so that's a bit of a bummer.


	7. A Tale of A Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tale of A Tail
> 
> Thumbnail: A graffitied, probably once blue, metal dumpster in front of a grimy brick wall. Robin’s head is popping out of one side.
> 
> Posted on December 12, 2019

The video starts abruptly, the view on screen bobbing up and down a tiny bit. The runner reaches the end of what appears to be a roof and laps over the edge, landing on the next one. The screen is a blur for a second, but the runner is up and running again. These repeats for two more rooftops before the runner stops in the middle of the third.

‘I don’t think you can hear it, but I’ve got a tail.’ White text at the bottom of the screen pops up. The person stalks to the side of the building and descends an old fire escape. The text disappears. They’ve gone down two flights of stairs now, the only sound being dull thuds of heavy boots in the silent air. Just as they finish the third flight, a window opens. The camera snaps in that direction. The person in the window is an older woman, maybe in her sixties with graying blonde hair. Nothing else can be made out since her face is blurred.

“Senorita.” comes Red Hood’s mechanical voice.

“You flatter me, Hood.” comes a rough laugh with a Spanish accent. Red Hood finishes climbing down and stands a few feet away from the window.

“How's the Mrs?” he inquires. White text appears at the bottom of the screen again.

‘They’re at the edge of the roof.’ It reads before disappearing.

“Looking for someone to foist off her recent batch of sopaipillas onto!” shouts a woman with a Crime Alley accent from further in the apartment. Red Hood chuckles.

“You know I’m always down for your sopaipillas, but I-” Red Hood says.

“No no no!” Another blurred face appears in the window.

“It’s been too long since you’ve been around, cariño.” the first woman states.

“I’ve- ugh. I’ll take some ta go.” The camera dips downward slightly.

“Excellent! I’ll go box ‘em up! Maybe I’ll throw in some…” the second woman darts back into the apartment.

“Cómo has estado, capucha?” the woman still at the window asks. White text appears at the bottom of the screen, ‘How have ya been, Hood?’

“ Todavía no está muerto, por lo que diría bueno.” he replies. The text changes to, ‘Not dead yet, so I’d say good.’

“¡No bromeas sobre eso!” she raises her voice and points a finger sharply at him. ‘Don’t joke about that.’ the text says. Red Hood’s only reply is a hearty chuckle.

“What can I say? It’s a hazard of the job!” The woman sighs in response to his statement.

“Ten cuidadoso, capucha.” she says sternly. The text reads, ‘Be careful, Hood.’.

“Sí, sí.” he waves a hand nonchalantly in front of the camera.

“Here you are,  cariño!” The second woman pops out the window brandishing a sizable tupperware container.

“I said to go. I can’t carry that around on patrol.” Red Hood states.

“I guess that means you’ll have to come back for ‘em.” The second woman states teasingly. An odd mechanical sounding sigh is heard.

“And here I was, looking forward to some of your sopaipillas.” Red Hood states dramatically.

“I gotcha covered, cariño.” She reaches back in the window and produces two small boxes this time. Red Hood gives his thanks and waves the couple goodbye, descending the fire escape once again. He lands on the ground with a thud. He turns around and looks up at the building. All the windows are closed and no one is in sight. A white arrow pops up, pointing to the edge of the roof. White text appears at the bottom of the screen again, ‘Right up there.’.

Red Hood turns around and continues out the alley, turning and walking down a silent street. Sure, there are a few people who walk past him, but they’re blurred out. He continues his march for a good two minutes before ducking into another alley. He looks around the alley. Nothing seems very interesting or peculiar about it. Just another trashy alley in a city full of grey snow. There’s the sound of a little bit of rustling and a far off police siren, but that’s it.

Red Hood takes a side step to a graffitied, probably once blue, metal dumpster. He peers around again before opening the right lid. He sticks the camera in. Yep, trash. Fairly empty though. Only maybe one layer of trash bags.

“Man am I glad my helmet has filters.” can be heard being grumbled. The camera is removed and a gloved hand gently places one of the boxes from earlier into the left side of the container.

‘Bait has been placed.’ says the text at the bottom before disappearing. The lid is shut and Red Hood pulls out a grapnel, firing up at the edge of the building behind the dumpster. The edge of the building comes closer and closer in sight when Red Hood grabs the ledge and easily hoists himself over. He turns around to look down at the ally and then across the way, the sound of more rustling occurring. Red Hood walks away from the edge, jumping to the next roof and the next.

‘They’re in the alley.’ the helpful white text states before once again disappearing.

“Now to circle back ‘round.” Red Hood says, dropping to the ground with the help of his grapnel gun. Red Hood silently makes his way back to the dumpster, not another soul in sight. He pauses just at the corner before his alley destination. There are some minor grunts and rustling coming from around the corner. The camera peers around said corner.

Someone’s lower half is hanging out of the four foot dumpster, green boots kicking in the air and a black cape covering their behind. The person is inching further into the dumpster jerkily, as if trying to get something just out of reach. The person continues struggling for another half minute before they let out a yelp, falling into the dumpster. An unnatural noise is heard, mechanical in nature but vaguely human. It was obviously Red Hood trying to hold back a laugh. He made his way over to the dumpster, peering in. There lay Robin, sprawled on his back amongst the garbage bags and the occasional trash that was tossed in.

“Thanks for takin’ out the trash for me, short stack.” Hood chuckles, resting his arms over the top of the dumpster. Robin lets out a growl before launching himself towards the camera. Red Hood steps out of reach, hands off the dumpster.

“Whoa there. What’s got you rabid?” he asks with a snicker. After all, Robin’s head is the only thing that can be seen out of the dumpster.

“How dare you insinuate that you are more skilled than me!” Robin snarls. The screen is suddenly filled with the image of dirty concrete and Red Hood’s mechanical laughter.

“Don’t you- fuck!” There is a muted thud and the dumpster is back on screen, no Robin sight. Red Hood saunters on over and the camera is directed back into the dumpster. It looks like a bag had ripped and Robin is now covered in food, once again sprawled out in the dumpster. Red Hood full on laughs again at the noodles in the kid’s hair, Robin’s white-out lenses narrowing. He opens his mouth to say something, but the lid to the dumpster is shut on him. It pops open briefly, the bottom of one of Robin’s boots making an appearance before Red Hood’s gloved hand slams it back down with a metallic clang. Red Hood shifts, hefting himself up onto the lids of the dumpster. There’s another thud, followed shortly by another.

“Hood!!!” Robin yells, muffled slightly by the dumpster.

“Kid, did you seriously follow me around tonight because I trash talked you a bit in the last video?” Red Hood slowly sobers, a few chuckles coming out here and there.

“You dared to insult my dignity, retribution is in order!” Robin bangs on the dumpster more.

“And here I thought Big Bird had loosened you up. He still clearly has his work cut out for him.”

“Don’t you bring *beeeeep* into this!” Another harsh, metal bang.

“What the  _ hell _ you doin’ on the field if yer still slippin’ up?” An accent slips into Red Hood’s speech, but it’s indistinguishable due to the mechanicalization of his voice.

“Me? Slip up? You’re the one who always slips up, you insipid, fatuous, vacuous-” A bang follows each insult.

“Isn’t it rather dangerous to use one’s entire vocabulary in a single sentence?” Red Hood pipes up.

“-deucedly obtuse moron!" Three brutal slams resound to finish off the insult. Red Hood sits in silence for thirty seconds, camera staring up at the black sky.

“A sharp tongue is no indication of a keen mind.” Red Hood replies maturely. Robin lets out a loud shriek and the metallic banging becomes louder. It begins to sound like the kid is slamming himself into one of the metal walls. The camera points back down to the edge of the dumpster lid and Red Hood’s booted feet. He lifts his right foot and slams his heel back into the dumpster. There is no sound for three seconds.

“Jesus, kid. You gotta keep it down or-”

“Shut the fuck up down there!” The camera is redirected to the fourth floor of the building across from Red Hood. A window is open and a blurred someone is half leaning out of it.

“I’m trying to study for my damn fucking finals, so keep it the fuck down!” a feminine voice nearly screeches, slamming the window shut afterwards and drawing their curtains shut.

“As I was saying, You gotta keep it down or the neighbors’ll get rowdy.” Red Hood says after a few seconds.

“Let me  _ out _ , *beep*.” Robin demands.

“Why don’t you call in the asshole or the replacement to help ya out? ‘Cause I’m pretty comfy here. Can eat my sopaipillas before continuing patrol.” Red Hood opens the small box he kept with him, revealing what is either thin cookies, or thick chips, dusted in powdered sugar.

“Ah, still warm.” Red Hood says, the screen going dark.

“Sopapillas?” Robin asks from the dumpster, sounding a bit dumbfounded.

“Sopaipillas, brat.” Red Hood says gruffly, voice still mechanicalized. “The stuff in the boxes I’m carrying.”

There is rustling in the dumpster and then silence.

“Damn it!” Robin yells followed by a loud thud.

“Hey, you should be grateful I left some for you. They’re  _ so _ good.”

“Let me the fuck out, Hood. I have no time for these games!” Robin bangs on the dumpster again.

“Cut it out, Robin. Do ya  _ want _ the college kid to come down ‘ere and tear us a new one? You do  _ not _ want to mess with any college kids ‘round here before semester finals. Nasty creatures. Can be just as feisty as you. Well, without the stabbing, ‘course. Also, you seemed to have plenty of time earlier, playin’ your little huntin’ game. I think you can afford a few more minutes.” Red Hood hums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tagged this story as Interactive, meaning I want you all to interact with the story. If you want to, that is. You're the audience viewing these "videos". This story is essentially the Wayne family's MeTube channel. Along with Vigilante Life being another "channel" in this universe.
> 
> Pretend that you live in the same world as heroes, villains, and vigilantes. The DC realm, essentially. I hope you'll have as much fun with this as I plan to!
> 
> "Comments" will be treated as video comments, unless they are directed at me. "Kudos" are likes, but we can't kudo more than once, so that's a bit of a bummer.


	8. Batman & Nightwing's Ice Bucket Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman & Nightwing's Ice Bucket Challenge
> 
> Thumbnail: Batman is standing on screen in all his dark glory, standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest with a scowl. Nightwing stands next to him, suit hugging him like a second skin, hands on his hips with a bright smile on his masked face.
> 
> Posted on December 14, 2019

Everything is incredibly dark. Almost nothing is visible, only vague outlines. Suddenly, the room seems to brighten. A tarp can be made out on the floor. The wall looks like it might be curved stone.

“That should be good,” a voice mumbles, the image going out and then back in focus.

“Thanks, Red Robin!” a cheerful voice sounds. A grunt is the only reply.

“Is Robin in bed already?” that same cheerful voice asks.

“Doubt it,” Red Robin replies, sounding further away.

“Where is he then?”

“How should I know? I’m not the brat’s keeper.”

“I believe he is assisting Batman in carrying down the ice,” says a distorted and mechanical voice.

“That explains it. Thanks-”

* * *

Batman is standing on screen in all his dark glory, standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest with a scowl. Nightwing stands next to him, suit hugging him like a second skin, hands on his hips with a bright smile on his masked face.

“Hello people of the world wide internet!” Nightwing leans forward towards the camera. “As you might be aware, Red Hood and Arsenal challenged Batman and I to do the Ice Bucket Challenge,” he leans back and gestures to Batman with one hand. Said man doesn’t move an inch. Nightwing turns his head and stares at Batman, as if expecting him to do something. A solid ten seconds of nothing makes it obvious that he won’t.

“Well,” Nightwing faces forward again, “we won’t take up too much more of your time. Red?”

“Roger,” Red Robin’s voice echoes slightly. Two seconds later, a large amount of water rains down from above, the sound of ice hitting the tarp echoing. Nightwing’s hair is now plastered to his head, his suit dripping wet. Batman’s cape also sticks to his body.

Nightwing brushes some hair out of his face and looks up, “How did you get that much water up there?”

“Trade secret. Did you cheat and wear your winter suit?” Red Robin replies.

“If I wore my winter one, I wouldn’t be able to wear it tomorrow.”

“Ten thousand dollars has been donated to the ASL Association,” Batman’s deep, gravelly voice nearly booms. The man still hasn’t moved an inch.

“And I donated six thousand,” Nightwing pipes up. How the two men are not shivering yet is a mystery, especially with all the ice sitting on the tarp.

“I also nominate Spoiler, Robin, and Red Robin-”

“Nooo…” a groan sounds. Nightwing looks up with a pleased grin before looking at the camera again.

“For the Ice Bucket Challenge.”

“Why…?” Red Robin groans.

Nightwing looks up again, “It’s a good cause. Are you saying you won’t do it?”

“No, no. I’ll do it. Doesn’t mean I’ll look forward to being doused in ice water though.”

“Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern of sector two eight one four. I’ll message the specific one,” Batman remarks. With a dramatic swish of his wet cape, he exits screen right, Nightwing watching on.

He switches his attention back to the camera, “Well, that’s all from us for now. Have a good night and stay safe!” He gives the camera a little wave.

* * *

After fifteen seconds of a black screen, Red Hood appears sitting in a plastic lawn chair in front of a brick wall. He’s slouched down in it, legs spread with one leg almost fully stretched out and the other bent at the knee. It appears as though he is scrolling through a phone.

“‘m not gonna make this a regular thing, but there were a few comments and or questions I wanted to respond to, and I don’t have time to type ‘em out,” comes the familiar mechanical voice of Red Hood.

“First of all, I don’t know what the hell y’all are thinkin’, callin’ my videos cute. There is nothing cute about ‘em. And yes, that was the rumored Bat Cave in a previous video. And in this one.”

He looks up from his phone and stares the camera down, “Yes, can confirm, Batman totally lives in a cave. With all the fucking time he spends in there.” The last part is grumbled as he shifts in his chair and goes back to scrolling.

“Thanks for all the emojis, but what the hell is up with the broken heart ones? And you want to know what?” Red Hood shifts to the edge of his sheet, feet even, elbows resting on his thighs as his arms hang between his legs.

“Don’t you fucking  _ dare _ ship me with that shit for brains Nightwing. We may be on alright terms, but in no  _ way  _ am I fucking his ass,” Red Hood continues to stare the camera down for a good ten seconds before slowly reclining back in his seat.

“Fuckin’ gross,” is distantly heard from him. He scrolls through his phone for a couple seconds.

“Damn  _ straight _ BB is the best. While she totally  _ could _ win the Hunter Games, she wouldn’t want to. Speaking of which, I’ll leave the link to the site I used in the description below. Some of you were asking for it…”

Red Hood shifts in his seat, thighs sliding into a further man spread, “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Bwormy. Who do you think I am? Of course I scoped out the dumpster before he fell into it. No needles or nothin’. I let ‘im out after a few minutes anyway. Shouldn’t have been out on the field if he was gonna act like that to begin with.”

He looks closer at his phone, “Is that… an omelette? With a ketchup smiley face? Gotta say, Sarourat, doesn’t look half bad. Ketchup art is pretty hard to do. Man, now I want an omelette. Well, guess I know what I’m havin’ for breakfast. And yes, Robin is sometimes a rabid dog. That, or a hissy cat.”

He scrolls for a few seconds before pausing, thumb hovering over the screen, “Yeah. Yeah, the sopapillas  _ were _ to die for. How’d ya know, I’m Back Boy?”

Red Hood looks at the camera, “Anyway, I have to agree. Robin needs to step up his tailin’ game if I caught him that easy.”

“No, no, it’s alright, coffee or death. Sorry for disturbin’ ya. Robin doesn’t know how important finals time is in The Alley. By the way, just a small suggestion. You may want to cut back on the coffee a little if you’re hallucinatin’. That ain’t good, especially where we live. Can’t have ya gettin’ mugged ‘cause you weren’t at one hundred percent. Hope ya did well on your finals.”

Red Hood stands from the lawn chair, pocketing his phone, “Well, that’s all for now. Should have the next ice bucket up tomorrow some time.”

He walks up to the camera, helmet ending up way too close to it, “Stay safe out there, people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tagged this story as Interactive, meaning I want you all to interact with the story. If you want to, that is. You're the audience viewing these "videos". This story is essentially the Wayne family's MeTube channel. Along with Vigilante Life being another "channel" in this universe.
> 
> Pretend that you live in the same world as heroes, villains, and vigilantes. The DC realm, essentially. I hope you'll have as much fun with this as I plan to!
> 
> "Comments" will be treated as video comments, unless they are directed at me. "Kudos" are likes, but we can't kudo more than once, so that's a bit of a bummer.
> 
> This chapter was kind of meh, I know. Couldn't do much else with it though. I'm looking forward to one of the next chapters though.


	9. Red Robin & Spoiler's Ice Bucket Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Robin & Spoiler Ice Bucket Challenge
> 
> Thumbnail: Spoiler stands drenched on a tarp, looking off to the side with her hands fisted at her side.
> 
> Posted on December 15, 2019

The setting appears to be in the same place as the last Ice Bucket video, only this time, instead of Nightwing and Batman standing in front of the camera, it is Red Robin and Spoiler.

Red Robin stands tall with his hands crossed over his bandoliers, a frown across his face. Meanwhile, Spoiler stands with her hands on her hips, mask and hood blocking out all facial features.

“Hiya, Gotham!” Spoiler waves enthusiastically at the camera.

“It’s going on the internet, Spoiler. The whole world has the opportunity to see it,” Red Robin remarks dryly. His reward for the remark is a smack to his bicep courtesy of Spoiler.

“I know, but I’m addressin’ my peeps! My fellow Gothamites! Jeesh, you’ve been such a buzzkill like Bats lately.”

Red Robin grunts at her before looking off in the opposite direction.

“Oh my god-  _ see _ ! You’ve even started grunting like him! Okay, we need to ship you off to somewhere relaxing and Bat free after this,” Spoiler wraps an arm around Red Robin’s shoulders, pulling him into her side.

She gestures to the space in front of her, “How about England? Never mind, it might be as dreary as Gotham. Maybe Kansas? Oh- I know! Let’s go to the Bahamas! It’ll be sunny, warm, and Bat free!”

At that precise moment gallons of water crash down on the two, drenching them. The two stand dripping on the tarp for a few seconds.

“There’s no time for vacations, Spoiler. I have work to do,” he says as he marches off screen. Spoiler is left standing there to stare after him, hands in fists at her side.

“Spoilsport!” she shouts, kicking an ice cube in the direction Red Robin left to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tagged this story as Interactive, meaning I want you all to interact with the story. If you want to, that is. You're the audience viewing these "videos". This story is essentially the Wayne family's MeTube channel. Along with Vigilante Life being another "channel" in this universe.
> 
> Pretend that you live in the same world as heroes, villains, and vigilantes. The DC realm, essentially. I hope you'll have as much fun with this as I plan to!
> 
> "Comments" will be treated as video comments, unless they are directed at me. "Kudos" are likes, but we can't kudo more than once, so that's a bit of a bummer.


End file.
